Caltho
by paw prints in the sand
Summary: A second prophecy was made only to come to pass if the first one was to fail, as fate ordained it would. The second prophecy spoke of a girl who would bear a child,a child who would change the world. My 1st fic so be nice. Ps I dont own anything damm it!
1. The Factory

The Factory

Raven sat in her favoured chair situated in the corner of the lounge next to the small round window that gave a magnified view of the bay. She unsurprisingly had a book balanced on her knees and a mug of herbal tea clutched in her hand. Her fellow titans were nowhere to be seen Robin she knew was in the gym, Cyborg was properly in the garage with his baby with beast boy most likely bugging him. Star firer Raven felt slightly guilty about this one. Was waiting for her at this very moment to "partake in the styling of the hair" Raven was just contemplating giving up both her dignity and her free afternoon and going to "partake" when an all to familiar nose filled the room. The masked titan bust into the room followed quickly by his team mates "Titans trouble! At the old factory "

The building stood tall and crumbling, casting an eerie shadow over the patchy brown grass. The wind whistled thru the broken glass of a hundred tired window pains. The factory once be famous for making machine gun parts stood gray and foreboding in front of the five teen who stood squinting thru the sunlight at a man framed in a high door way." There leader shaded his marked eyes with his hand and spoke to the robotic titan stood behind him " I cant see who it is cy can you tell me?" Cyborg nodded "yeh but your not gunna like this Rob, it's Slade and he seems to have an all new set of powers"

"Yes "a voice from above mysteriously magnified and all to familiar " New and improved powers, mc improved actually and a new motive aren't you lucky" Slade rose into the air his arms outstretched as if he was a king welcoming his subjects. He slowly descended to earth and came to stand in front of the Titans "Hello again"


	2. Slade

Slade

"Are you pleased to see me Robin?" The man smirked and extended his hand to the boy . Robin ignored the hand and scowled "what do you want Slade?"

"Well that would be telling would it not?" Slade took a step towards Robin.

"Don't mess us around slade, what are you hear for?" Robin's voice was insistent. Slade glance over the teens shoulder and nodded at the clocked titan "her" and without warning he swept robin off his feet with a blow to his shins. His aim was to get closer to Raven but Cyborg was too quick for him sending him backwards into the wall with a blast of his sonic cannon.

Slade hit the wall hard "this my friends will be quick"

Sent a stream of red light towards his attacker. It hit Cyborge squarely in the chest an upon reacting with his critics sent the titan to his knees where he lay unable to stop his sensors from shutting down . "you see i now have the means to stop all of your pitiful powers"

"YOU. WILL. NOT. HURT. MY. FRINDS" A bolt of sheer green light sent Slade to his knees once more as the Tamarinian flew towards him. The Villain smiled and got to his feet "looks like I've already begun" He reached down to his waste and pulled a long metal rope from his belt. Slade threw the rope like a whip towards the oncoming alien. She raised her hands to defend herself, as the weapon made impact with her hands the slender cord tightened itself around her wrists. Howling with fury she rushed forward despite her bound hands only to be slammed to the ground by a rope aimed at her ankles." Leave her alone!" Robin glared at the villain "if you when Raven you'll have to come through me first" Slade looked down at the boy in front of him"Gladly but not yet"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I've already told you I want the telepath why you may ask? Well let's just say it's a matter of destiny."With that he pulled a chain from under his collar, a small black jewel glinted on the end, Slade clasped the stone in his hand and muttered something there was a flash of blue light and he was gone.


	3. Questions coco and Chrystal balls

Questions coco and Chrystal balls (sort of)

**Well hi there just wanted to thanks to for the review and that this crappie is a bit longer than the last ones the main reason for this is cos it looks like so much more on paper and when I typed up the last 2 chaps I sat there going "what is that all" anyway on with the story**

" Dude did you see that?" Beast boy ran across to Robin who was standing with his moth slightly open staring at the spot where Slade had stood only moments before." Yeh and I didn't like it , go help cy, ill get Star, Raven go sit in the car." The telepath glared at him "What so that I am safe out of harms way?" She placed her hands on he hips. "I just want to be shore please Rae go wait in the car."

"Fine but only because it's about to rain!" Raven turned on her heal and marched of toward the car mumbling something about "bossy sexist pigs" as she went.

Star fire took five mgs out of the cupboard and proceeded to spoon coco powder into them with a table spoon. Cyborge appeared behind her and gently removed the spoon from her hand "why don't you go sit down and I'll make the coco?" looking slightly put out the alien took a seat at the table along with the other titans." Ok any ideas?" Robin linked his fingers together and eyed his team mates. "Well Slade has new powers and has mysteriously returned from..." Raven broke off as Cyborge placed a cup of coco in front of each Titan. She rolled her eyes and pushed her cup to the middle of the table."... returned from what ever hole he crawled into after we defeated trigon and know he seems to whant me ." Robin dunked a marshmallow into his drink "You think that this could have something to do with your farther?" Raven closed her eyes for a second "yes, that exactly what I think"

"But we totally defeated him I mean like kicked his butt defeated him" Beast boy kicked the underside of the table to demonstrate his point. Raven scowled wiping coco off her sleeve "We defeated hi yes but that doesn't mean that he cannot return" Robin rose from his seat and began to pace back and forth. "A second prophecy that's what he said, do you know anything about this?" Raven shoke her head "no I don't but I do know a way we can find out" She too rose from her seat "meet me on the roof in 10 minutes" and she disappeared up the corridor in the direction of her room.

Stranding up Raven dusted chalk from her fingers. She placed a large black object in the centre of the pentagram, drawn on the warm stone. "Oh a ball of crystal" Star fire pointed excitedly at the orb, from where she stood at the north pint of the star. "Its crystal ball Star and that's is not what this is it's a seeing stone now be quiet" Raven extend her hand to Beast boy and Robin who stood ether side of her who in tern joined hands with Star fire and Cyborge. "Now concentrate like I told you"

"On the Chrystal ball" Beast boy grinned at Raven

"Its not a crystal ball"

"Looks like one to me"

"Whatever" Raven deadpanned. "Just focus on it."

The five teens closed there eyes each holding an image of Ravens stone in there minds. Raven began to chant softly "Azarh show me what I wish to know, help me find what I wish to seek, mighty God complete my broken knowledge" The chant was repeated over and over until the titan saw light blazing beyond there eyelids. Ten eyelids lifted and five pairs of eye looked themselves onto the glowing sphere at the centre of the pointed star. Harsh white light beamed from the orbs shinny surface; slowly the light diminished revelling a dark figer within the stone. The figer stood with its head bowed pointed gray hood hiding its face. It was impossible to tell what kind of being the figer was. It seemed to have a filrly human build but without seeing a face or any body part not shrouded in rough gray fabric it was impossible to tell. The figer raised its head but the hood severed its purpose well and the beings face could not be distinguished. "I will tell you what you wish to know young one." The voice was harsh and rasping Raven made a guess that it was female. "Villain spoke true, a second phroacy there is. It we made at your birth only to come to pass if the first one did no. It spoke of a girl who would bear a child who would change the world. It spoke Raven of you."

The Titans stood in awed silence looking from one to the other. "You really didn't know about this?"Robin questioned. Raven glared at him "Now that you mention it yeah I just forgot you know like you do!?" She dropped the hands of her friends standing ether side of her turned on her heel and marched through the door leading back to the tower. "Smooth Rob really smooth" Cyborg shook his head at his leader. "I will go and see if friend Raven wishes to do the talking" Starfier informed her team mates. Robin opened his moth to tell her that this was probably no a good idea but she had already flown of in Ravens wake.

"...You have no idea what you're talking about Starfier so do me a favour and go away!" Raven was fuming how could he think? If she had known would she really have just kept it from them? The answer to that was yes after all she hadn't been very forth coming about the last propacy concerning her so called destiny. She sighed and sat down on the bed, truthfully she wasn't angry at al, well maybe a little. But being angry at Robin helped, it meant that she could ignore the feeling of dread slowly building inside of her. It wasn't fair, she mused why her? After all that had happened after she had finally defeated (or tort she had defeated) Trigon, Raven had started to believe that maybe she could live a normal life. More fool her for being so foolish. But the thing that really filled her with dread was the realisation brought to her by star's words. The idea made her shudder and she wondered vagly how long it would take the others to figer it out.

Robin gasped as he realised what Best Boys question meant. The words echoed in his head "just who is Raven sopsed to have this Child with and what has Slade got to do with it anyway?" Robin looked at the Changeling he could see the realisation dawning on his face. He turned to see the same happening to cyborge. His voice was soft almost a whisper "what if..." he broke off a Raven entered the room What if Slade is supposed to be the farther of my child?" She crossed the room and came to stand in front of the black haired teen. "That dose seem to be the only explanation for his presence" Robin nodded his face serious. "What do you think we should do?"

"No Rae that's not a good idea"

"Do you have any better ones, I need more information Robin if you can think of a better way to get then please share it"

The masked Titan shook his head "no I don't, but I still don't like this plan"

"You think I do"

**Dun dun dunn...... what do you think I hope that this is a good story and that people are enjoying it. Also that I am keeping the characters in caritor pleas tell me if I am. It is my first fic after all and I am open to any criasisem as long as it's reasonably contrutive and not just plain mean, cos that would be well mean. Anyway I ramble thank you fro reading why not go ahead and review go on you know you what to..!**


	4. Late night realisations

Late night realisations

**Finally I am updating been really busy with uni work so only just got the chance**.

The computer screen glowed, illuminating the room with a harsh blue light. The boy echo sat in front of it rubbed his masked eyes, he was tired but he would not stop until he had found what he was looking for. That was just Robin's way some would call him obsessed and perhaps he was. But he had been tort never to give up and it was a lessen that he would not lightly forget. Besides this as for Raven, She was in danger and Slade was the only source of explanation. It had ocred to him to simply keep Raven hidden so that Slade could not get to her but the rational part of him said that this was not the best idea. They would have to find Slade sooner or later and what was the point of allowing him to prepare himself?

Robin sighed and turned his action back to the computer screen. He was poring through news reports of brak ins and any other remotely suspensors activity occurring in Jump trying to pinpoint where Slade may bee behind any of them. To be honest it was a last resort, the titans had been serching solidly for Slade for over a week now but had not found a trace. Cyborge had said that they should just sit tight and wait for him to come to them. But Robin being Robin could not wait, no he had to spend practically 24 hours glued to a computer screen or searching frantically through news paper clippings. The door of the reck room opened and a welcome distraction arrived in the form of Raven. "Your no getting anywhere, Cys right we should just wait for him to come to us" The stamen surprised Robin "But don't you want to know what he wants?" Raven sat down on the desk her legs dangling over the edge. She was wearing a silken robe over her pyjamas, it lay across her legs covering them in shiny blue fabric. She sifted her position slightly and the robe slid off her knee exposing the sort Wight flesh of her slender legs. Robin imagined running his hands up her creamy thighs tracing his fingers across...."ROBIN ?" Raven voice broke through his torts "Yeh sorry... What did you do... er say ?" Raven sighed and shook her head "I said of cose I want to find him, but do you really think he will lay low for much longer?"

I um... no I.. don't think so no..." He stood up quickly and turned away from her "your right iv been at this to long I'm tired we should go to bed.. Separately... I'm er going now" Robin hurried out of the door.

Raven looked at his retreating back made as if to follow him but tort better of it. What had she been thinking sitting like that on the desk showing of her legs? Part of her had enjoyed it but another more rational part told her that she had been foolish after all was not the only reaction she had achieved to make Robin feel awkward? She slid off the table and headed towards the kitchenette to make her self a cup of herbal tea.

Despite what she ha said to Robin Raven did not think that waiting for Slade was such a good idea but then again they dident have much other choice. She shied (she seemed to be doing that a lot lately) and walked over to stand in front of the large glass windows facing out onto the bay. The dark waves chased each other up the beach hastily reternig to the sea when they made contact with the rocks that marked the tide line the point where the water was forbidden to venture. Setting her steaming mug down she lent her forehead against the cool glass. If this propacy were true and she had a sinking felling that it was. Then that meant that she would have a child it was something that she had not even begun to think about she was only 17 and no way near ready to become a mother. She wondered how it would affect the team, she would be no use on the battle filed and babies are a lot of work she doubted that five teenagers could deal with it. The tort that hurt the most was that she nor anybody else could do much to change the events begging to unfold. For if indeed this was to do with her destiny her fate then what was about to happen had been preordained for only Azarh knew how long.

The glass felt cool under Ravens skin it normally it calmed her but know she could not shake the torts swirling in her head memories drifting lazily to the surface of her mind.

_**It was the kind of memory one dose not understand being able to remember on the account of the individual being so young and the memories seemingly not that important. But it was one that the Empath now saw clearly. She must have about three or four she was sitting on the floor of a temple in Azarath cradling a small doll in her arms. "You will make a good mother on day Miss Raven"" Muriel stopped her sweeping to study the child more closely " You will need to be some day, you will be required to give guidance advice and support among other things which I will not mention to day" The women turned and resumed her sweeping. **_

As the light began to grow steeling across the early morning sky Raven pondered upon the words spoken by a servant long ago.

**Did you like that cos nobody have been reviewing so i have no idea what people think of this story. Review me please and I will post more.**


	5. The Barn

_Look a new chapter all thanks to Rein Lin and TwyRyse56 adding me to there fav lists many thanks to you both you are ace!_

**The Barn **

The dawn fond raven standing gazing out of the window her cup of herbal tea cold and forgotten on the table below her. Slowly other Titans rose and noise began to fill the tower. " Dude do you have to" Beast boy cast a distasful glance in Cyborge's direction. " Hay man I'm just having breakfast" Cyborge took up his fork and speared a sausage. The green Titan scowled " I've told you before I've been most of those animals!"

" Actually you haven't all this meat come form the same animal, bacon, sausages..." The meat eater was cut short by a loud beeping noise. Five heads swivelled towards the large screens showing Slade's mark blinking steadily on a map of jump city and the surrounding countryside. "Where is he?" Ravens voice as cool and calm. " Outside the city about two ours away" Replied Cyborge.

The car rolled down the dusty road, small stones clicked and tapped against the side of the car. Cyborge had stopped complaining about the damage to his paintwork an hour ago. Now the five titans sat in silence as approached there destination. The destination in question was about 40 miles out of jump city an old abandoned where house to be exact. Typical Slade style as beast boy had put it . "Right hear" Robin looked up from the map he had spread open on his lap " then take the second left just before that co shed" The driver nodded and turning the wheel so that that the car Faced down a narrow dirt track. "Gee this really is in the middle of nowhere" Cyborge turned left and spotted the barn on the horizon. "Pull up in the ;ay by just behind that hedge I want to asses the place before he knows ere hear" The metallic teen nodded at his leader and pulled the car into the ditch behind a scrubby brown hedge. The heros pilled out of the car and stood buched at the side of the road awating Robins instruction. "Star and Beast boy you check it out from the air, Cy you take the fornt and Raven you and I will go round the back"

"To the sky we go shall go!" Cried starfier as she took off "Shur thing Rob" Beast boy saluted before changing into a hawk and joining the alien. Cyborge simply nodded and turned towards the barn. When he had gone Robin addressed Raven " I know that we still don't what is happening or what we have got ourselves into. But whatever dose happen I want you that I will always support you raven."

"That means a lot thank you"

"I'm not daft Rae know full well what Slade's involvement may be hat his purpose may be."

"so do I"

"Are you scared?"

"Normally I would tell you that fear is pointless, but yes I am."

"well I would consider you a fool if you went "

"The worst thing is that I know how strong Slade can be espesialy with my Farther power added to his own skill and those new powers he has gainened there may be no stopping him"

" I wont let anything happen to you I promise" Raven shied she knew that nobody could promise that. "You have to say that it's your job" Robin grinned "I know but that's not why I said it." Raven smiled despite herself glad of her hood so that Robin could not see. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He had grown in the past year both physically and in maturity. He had gotten taller filling out his skinny frame. The tight material no linger clung limply to his skinny body but was stretch and tort over his well defined muscles. He was slowly changing from boy to ma and Raven was glad that he was there to protect her. Not that she would ever admit to needing such a thing " Come on lets get this thing over with" She motioned towards the barn. Robin nodded tearing his eyes away from her slender fingers cutting gentle patterns though the air.

Stair fire and Beast Boy few over the barn scanning the terrain below them "Friend Beast Boy I widow set into the roof perhaps we should look though?"She pointed downwards at a dirty window set into the gray slate of the buildings roof. Beast Boy dipped his wing in answer to her request and the two descended towards the window. Beast Boy Landed softly on the slates next to the hovering Tamarinian he changed back to his normal form and peered though the grubby glass. The room below was large and dark all that he could see was Slade standing in the centre of the room tow ton mask glinting eerily in the yellow glow coming firm somewhere in front of the man. He seemed to be conversing with somebody, the identity of this somebody however remained a mystery as they remained concealed in the shadows. Beast boy moved around the window trying to glimpse who Slade was talking to but it was no use the shadows blanketed their occupant to perfection. He turned to his female companion "I'm going in for a better look you stay hear" Starfire looked hurt "why cannot I come to am I not a good enough hero?"

"of close not Star, but we open the window well attract to much attention"

" I suppose that you are correct I cannot join you. But I will be of use I will stay hear and keep out an eye" Beast boy smiled "That would be grate" he changed into a fly and flew through a small hole in he window pain.

The green fly made its way through the darkness don towards Slade standing menacingly in the centre of the room. As Beast boy got closer he could see that her light did not com from the barns windows as head had originally suspected. In fact the barn had no windows at all. The light as radiating form something in front of Slade, something that make the changelings blood run could the mark of Scarh.

_Hope that you like this and please review as I am felling kinda sad with only one little comment. _


End file.
